Freddward & Samantha
by Meme0594
Summary: In the old corners of beloved Italy Lies a city called Verona, controlled by 2 Families, the Monatgue & The Capulet. But what happens when in a party thrown by the Capulet, Freddward Montague appears mysteriously & steals Samantha's Heart? R&R!
1. Introduction

**Hello guys! I forgot the idea of writing "introducing me" and suddenly this idea popped into my mind, I didn't write it as a Crossover so everyone on the iCarly archive would be able to read it **** enjoy and review me about what you think.**

**(A/N:** Don't be surprised if the story's changed, I haven't read it, I'm leaving it off to my imagination**)**

**Sam's POV:**

The sun collided into my room & itched into my eyes, causing them to open, another morning in this boring city. I rose out of bed & placed on my slippers. I walked into the bathroom & tried to find a little bit of peace inside, but as always my nanny stormed inside my room & started preparing my bath, it was like that every morning, there was never time for me & my thoughts, it was always a list of chores to do, or "important people" I must meet.

My Family owns half of Verona's power in politics & economy, all they care about is appearance & that we're superior in everything from the Montague. The Montague's the family that holds the other 50% of Verona's Politic & Economic power. Years ago our ancestors & their ancestors had a huge fight for Verona's territory & since nowadays they haven't got over it. The Government got tired because when one family had power they didn't allow the other one to take practice in it, so the government made an intervention & now each family has 50/50 on Powers. Smart choice, yet late one.

I raced downstairs & found my Cousin Spencer already taking breakfast with my sister Melanie, they'd grow so intimae over the years we've spent together he comes every weekend to spend time with her, you would call it incest, I call it weirdness. He only cares about Melanie, a truck can run over me & he'll be looking across the street to see if Melanie's ok. I don't care about him very much, he think he's the replacement of my uncle, Rest In Peace, when he isn't even close to be what he one day was.

I ignored them & ate my breakfast peacefully; at least I was able to have a few minutes of peace today, I stood up & headed to my room again. I went inside & found a note lying on my bed as usual, I didn't see my parents a lot & somehow that was the way they communicated news & "spent quality time". I picked it up & unfolded, what stupidity will they write this time?  
_Samantha:_

_Today we'll get introduced with the Capulet Family from Dover, be ready by 12 p.m. your mom will take you & Melanie Dress shopping. Party's at 8 p.m. Tell Melanie to be ready & also Spencer to call his parents; he won't be able to spend the weekend this time._

_Capulet & Lady Capulet_

Great, another stupid party. Mom & dad always do this to have "Family integration" Blah! The only integration I've seen in our family is Melanie & Spencer, they only do this to show everyone in town that they "care about family", they're just obsessed with overthrowing the Montague & having complete power over Verona. Guess what? Not going to happen! But even though it's never going to happen, I must obey them, so I went straight into the bathroom, but not before leaving the note on Melanie's bed, I don't want to be the one telling her that her beloved BFF must leave Verona tonight & fly back to Munich…

**Freddie's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of Poppy's barking. Poppy's my dog & he lives only to ruin my best moments, or the ones I have more pleasure in, like sleeping. I threw a pillow at him & tried to continue sleeping, but as I said before he only lives to ruin my moments, he climbed onto the pillow & then on my bed, and in one instance he started licking my face until I was completely awake, he started moving his tail & hopped off my bed, stupid dog. I went straight into the bathroom & splashed cold water on my face, then went straight into the shower, damn I am hot, I smirked a few times to my reflection on the mirror & then went downstairs to get my breakfast.

As I passed through the living room I noticed this girl sitting on the furniture looking at me, I stopped and saw this note next to her, I picked it up & read:

_Freddward:_

_Your father & I will be out of Verona for a couple of weeks. We were going to tell you this since your 17__th__ birthday is coming soon, but due to lack of time & presence I'm going to tell you right this instance:_

_Since you were born, there has been a family from far Rome that has had a convening with us, all your brothers & sisters have married their sons & daughters & now it's your turn, I introduce you to Carly Pricolli. She recently turned 16 & she knows nothing about your future marriage, so I suggest you two get along pretty well. When your father & I get back we'll explain everything better._

_Montague & Lady Montague_

Another day, another surprise in my life. My family holds 50% percent of Verona's power, the other 50% belongs to the Capulet, our mortal enemies, but I go to school with Capulet boys & girls & they're not bossy or anything like that, but mom & dad can never know that or else they'll switch me from my school, I've kept this secret since I found out that Capulet & Montague families are mortal enemies since the foundation of Verona, it was in the XIV Century and still they haven't gone over it, it makes me sick.

I looked at this Carly chick & took a quick revise to her face, she is pretty, but the whole idea of me thinking about marriage at just 16 makes me want to puke, how can people in our ancient times think that it was right to decide for kids who they should marry? It's pedophilic! But if I don't do what my parents say, I can kiss goodbye my inheritance.

**First Chapter's a Suckish always, but please tell me what you think **** R&R so I can either continue this story & the other, or if I should just continue "World of Chances"**

**XOXO**

**Gigglesinthedark**


	2. The Runaways

**I'm jumping in my happiness! 5 alerts, 3 favorites & 3 reviews **** thank you thank you, you've motivated me to write more & more! Please keep up the good reviewing, it makes me come up with new ideas **

**Freddie's POV:**

As mom & dad told me, I started "trying" to be at least friends with this girl, but she made it impossible every minute more than the last one because all she kept talking about was herself, how much money she had, and how famous her brothers & sisters were, she drove me sick! Sure, she was pretty, but beauty gets easily overshadowed by personality, and this was the perfect case.

I managed to made her stay only 2 hours with the excuse that I had to help my brother with his chores, she was egocentric and dumb, lucky me. She left & I immediately called my dad.

**General:**

**(A/N: **M stands for Montague, LM for Lady Montague, and F stands for Freddie**)**

**LM: **Hey Sweetie!

**F: **Don't Hey-Sweetie me mom, Put dad on the phone

**M: **How's my Gentlemen doing this morning?

**F: **Dad did you smoke Crack last night? I can't marry this Egocentric, selfish, random, dumb girl! We're not in the XIV Century any more, people don't arrange marriages, times have changed an—

**M: **Gosh, you're just like all your Brothers & Sisters. Listen Freddward: Carly comes from a family that has helped us from generation to generation to maintain the 50% of power we hold in Verona, your brothers & sisters understood that & now its your time to understand it, you have a big responsibility on your shoulders Freddward, and people like us must make sacrifices to keep what we want. We have to go, see you in a couple days, bye. *Hangs Up*

**Freddie's POV:**

And by "people like us must make sacrifices" he means me. No, my parents didn't have an arranged marriage, they met when they were just Teenagers & married instantly because they were so "madly in love", and all they do at this time is fight, so all Dad thinks about now is that if he arranges every member of the family marriage, we won't make a mistake like the one he "did". I personally don't consider it a mistake, I consider it a blessing.

**Sam's POV:**

You should've seen Melanie's face when she read mom's note, I was about to slap the floor of how hard I was laughing, I couldn't control myself! At first she thought that It was some kind of joke by me, I don't get along too well with my sister, but then she saw mom & dad's signature & she blew up in anger, I've never seen her so angry in my whole life, maybe because she was so used to have everything she wanted that denying only one tiny thing made her blow up. I'm a simple house girl, since I'm the oldest I was always forced to give my things to Melanie or to teach her what she had to do, even if that meant I had to lend my things to her & she would break them & break them, it made me a better person in some way, but a rough one on the outside on the other way.

I heard mom's voice coming from the outside of the house, so I hurried in getting dressed & going outside so we can finish with this. Melanie has always been the Girly-girl in my family; I've been the tomboy ever since we were both born & I don't complain about it, I like being the tomboy, somehow it makes me stand in my family, it also brings me confidence in a rare way. I ran to the front door & hopped into mom's car, she didn't see Melanie & you can imagine how she freaked out when I told her she refused to get ready because her beloved BFF had to leave Verona & she wasn't supporting the idea. Mom had a huge fight with her & concluded that she won't have new dresses until she said the contrary, which will take a long time.

Mom and I arrived at the Plaza & bought our dresses, I really don't care meeting guys or girls or whatever, I'm used to being forced into stuff, so I got the first dress I saw, a long Purple dress with a slight cut between my breasts & long enough for my body so I wouldn't step on it with my shoes or break it, It also had some stamps on it, I'm not a big fan of stamps, but as I said before, I picked it out because it was the first decent dress I saw. **(A/N: Link:** .**) **Mom took not so long as usual to get her dress, she usually takes 2 hours to see which ones fit her well, plus another hour to decide which one's prettier, and another hour to persuade the cashier to make it cheaper because she's Lady Capulet, you see why I'm not as the rest of my family?

We had a quick lunch & then we headed back home. While we were leaving something strange happened…

**(A/N: **This DEFINETELY doesn't happen in the real story; it's just a piece of my imagination**)**

**General:**

**Sam: **Mom, can you walk a little bit slower? This bags aren't as light as you think because you're not the one holding them!

**LC: **Just hold them for a while & keep walking dear, we'll get home soon

**Sam: ***Rolls her eyes*** **Ok mom, but walk slower so if I trip or something you can hel—

**Freddie's POV:**

I had a bunch of chores to do this precise morning, and dad always finds the perfect time to put more anxiousness into my agenda, I hate that! I went straight to the town's plaza to arrange everything for my "wedding" which I had no idea when it was going to be, and who was going to be in charge of doing it, because it definitely wasn't going to be me. I managed to do all my chores and still I had a little time left so I went to get some lunch at Porto's. as I finished my lunch I noticed this girl inside the dress shop that was in front of the restaurant. I've seen her before in school, she took almost all my classes, but she never participated in anything, she always sat on the very back part of the class while her sister always sat on the front & participated in everything; I don't even know her name, that's how mysterious she is, she always walks through the school hallways silently, she doesn't speak with anyone & she never sits at the cafeteria at lunch time, it doesn't fit in my head how can she be shopping for dresses, she was always the kind of girl who wore the exact clothes to school, everyone kept trash-talking about her clothes & her attitude when nobody knew her, even her own sister trash-talked about her.

I continued watching her, her blonde hair swept down her shoulders & gently touched her back, her hair was beautiful, it almost seemed like golden locks when the sun rays touched it, it shone so perfectly. She didn't seem so interested in the dresses, her gaze delayed her, she picked out the first dress she saw, taking a few looks at it, and then sat down looking at the lady who was with her, it seemed like her mother.

My watch ticked a little bit & I realized it was already noon and I will be late for my fencing lessons. I checked my agenda while I stood up from the table, I didn't pay much attention to where I was stepping, as long as I could go get out of the plaza in time it was ok with me. I felt a bump & then heard a crash & that's when I looked up…

**General:**

**Sam: ***The dresses sprayed all over the floor & she had fallen on her back, it hurt a lot*****

**Freddie: **Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! *helps her get up* I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, please let me hel—

**Freddie's POV:**

It was the same girl from the store, but I hadn't looked at her eyes closely until I helped her get up, they shone like crystal when I looked at her, they were full of Naïve but at the same time of roughness. You can know everything about someone with a pure soul by just looking at their eyes.

**Sam's POV:**

How can someone not look where they're going if they're in a public place? I can't believe that dumb guy bumped me, and worst of all was that I dropped the dresses, now I would've to find another way to carry them because mom didn't even see me when I fell down…

**General:**

**Sam: **Well? Are you going to keep starring at me like an idiot?

**Freddie: ***Snaps out of his thoughts*** **Right! *****Helps Sam get her dresses*** **Whoa you have a great taste for dresses, what for?

**Sam: **Like you care? Who are you?

**Freddie: **Whoa take it slow missy pretentious!

**Sam: **Like you know me, I'm not pretentious at all

**Freddie: **Your voice tells me the exact opposite

**Sam: **Who are you anyways!

**Freddie: ***Offers his hand*** **Freddward Montague, Nice to meet you

**Sam: ***Takes his hand*** **Samantha Capulet

**Freddie: ***Kisses his hand*** **Not nice, but an honor to meet you

**Sam: ***Retires her hand abruptly*** **Yeah…I got to go, see you around

**Freddie: **In school?

**Sam: **You're in my school?

**Freddie: **Same Class I would say, it's just that you always sit in the back & you never talk to anyone

**Sam: **Are you saying I'm a social Rejection?

**Freddie: **That's not what I meant, it's just that—

**Sam: ***giggles*** **Chill, I get it. See you around *****Leaves*****

**Freddie: ***Standing*** **See you around

**Ok guys, tell me what you think! As I said before I haven't read the story, I'm just leaving it to my imagination because I simply love the tragedy of Romeo & Juliet, Elizabethan literature is so cool! Thank you for the favorites, Alerts & Reviews, they mean so much to me **** please R&R & tell me what you think about it.**

**XOXO**

**Gigglesinthedark**


End file.
